


Be a man

by kinkywithlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Football Player Louis, Goalie Liam, Harry rides a motorcycle, Louis and Lottie are twins fyi, M/M, Niall's that dude who walks around campus with his guitar serenading any girl he sees, Pining, She's the Man AU, Unrequited Love, hairdresser zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywithlarry/pseuds/kinkywithlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you fucking insane?! You want me to be you?"</p><p>or </p><p>The one where Louis pretends to be Lottie and joins the football team as a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfeels/gifts).



She's The Man AU.

Louis stuffed up and has been banned from playing football. He never liked his team mates anyway but god damn it does he still want to play. Mopping in self pity Louis is there to help his younger sister Lottie through some major life decisions, including her decision not to attend the university she got into, or university at all for that matter. She wants to go on a 6 month trip with her long term boyfriend. Louis agrees to cover for her, but his idea of 'covering' is taking her place. With football on his mind and hopes in joining the universities female football team Louis disguises himself as Lottie and takes her place at uni. Nothing could possibly go wrong...Except for the fact campus ladies man, Harry Styles, has fallen for Louis' version of Lottie and everything about him/her. Uh oh.


End file.
